Blood Moon Event
Ran from August 23rd to September 1st, 2019. Event for the Blood Moon series of Story Suits. Draw in the event pavilion to collect Blood Moon Sigils . You will have a free draw every day and additional chances can be bought for 30 each. Each draw will return Stamina , Gold , or Diamonds . Collecting will allow you to obtain one of the 5 event suits. Milestones 15, 40, 100, 170 and 265 Stories When you reach and claim a milestone, you will see a story that indicates which suit you'll be getting. Abyss Apparition Clear charming eyes Sweet seductive clavicle The enchanting lips And the living guts What a dark Chaotic Feast Your beauty is mine Wandering Wraith How long I've been wandering What am I guarding Whom I want to save The gate of Blood Moon Locked my body Prisoned my mind Only a pure lily Is hidden deep in the maze Flickering Pistill Stars float in the sky Hung up above the cage The lost soul Wanders in the world of chaos I forgave you You should too Withdraw the blade of sins I'd like to be your sheath Covenant Servant One thief wanted fortune She lost the tongue to lie One thief wants power Her body withered and decayed The last thief covets the immortality of Queen She drowned in her own blood Why do I know all these? Because I am the three thieves Blood Lust I was born in primitive desire Break the boundary of blood and elf Ascend the throne of sin Let me destroy your pride And your wings to Summon the key to pleasure And hold it in my hand Suits Blood Lust ]] * Hair: Slaughter * Top: Queen of Kindred * Bottom: Wreckage of Evil Dream * Hosiery: Prison of Arrogance * Shoes: Dark Moonlight * Wings: Wings of Sin * Hair Ornament: Crown of Punishment * Handheld (Right): Godslayer Whip * Tattoo: Blood Contract * Waist: Borderless Void * Makeup: Bloodthirsty Desire Flickering Pistill ]] * Hair: Moon of Holy Spirit * Dress: Chant of Stars * Shoes: Reverted Day and Night * Hair Ornament: Fallen Pistil * Earrings: Fragile Butterfly * Scarf: Holy Lilies * Gloves: Star in Shadow * Wings: Glass Wings * Makeup: Compassion Covenant Servant ]] * Hair: Prophecy of Blood Moon * Dress: Eternal Prisoner * Coat: Original Sin: Greed * Leglet: A Midnight Lament * Hosiery: Death Thrill * Shoes: Scarlet Cross * Hair Ornament: Finale of Feast * Necklace: Loop Chains * Gloves: Preface of Blood Moon * Makeup: Silent Lamb Abyss Apparition ]] * Hair: Star in Abyss * Dress: Velvet Vanity * Coat: Mirror of Lies * Shoes: Void Pace * Hair Ornament: Reflected Stars * Earrings: Staring into Abyss * Necklace: Mask Pieces * Gloves: Dark Feast Wandering Wraith ]] * Hair: Vow of the Dead * Coat: Cloak of Prayer * Top: Desperate Obsession * Bottom: A Lonely Path * Shoes: Knight's Boots * Hair Ornament: Forgotten Praise * Necklace: Blessing of Glory * Brooch: Sword of Loyalty * Gloves: Nightmare Loop * Waist: Sealed Memory Backgrounds *Blood Moon Rose *Pastoral Sigh Video Love Nikki-Dress Up Queen Blood Moon Gallery Blood Moon White.png Blood Moon Red.png Category:Events Category:Blood Moon Category:Event: Hell Event Category:Reoccurring Events